The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia jamensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsarurein.’
The new Salvia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors in Higashiomi-shi, Shiga, Japan. The new cultivar ‘Sunsarurein’ is compact with a bushy growth habit and numerous flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Salvia originated from a cross-pollination made by the inventors in April, 1998 of a proprietary Salvia selection identified as code number ‘97S34-2,’ not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Salvia jamensis cultivar ‘Cherry Sage,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new SalvIa was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Higashiomi-shi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings and divisions taken at Higashiomi-shi, Shiga, Japan, since September, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.